


overwhelming

by harleyquinn (cry_baby)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Cute, Fluff and Smut, I Love You, M/M, Smut, Top Oikawa Tooru, can I even actually say that there is fluff in this??, literally just really sappy smut, mainly just them having cutesy sex, no homo? yes homo, silly lovesick bfs doing the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cry_baby/pseuds/harleyquinn
Summary: Oikawa and Iwa have sex, that's all. (POV is 1st person and I hate it)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've only written smut one other time in my life and that was three years ago. I mean I know this isn't horrible but it's not great and it's a shorter than I wanted. But have fun reading, I suppose. : )

overwhelming 

 

It was hot, the suffocating kind of hot that leads to panting. It’s not like it’s summer, fuck, if it was summer it would have been so much easier. My hands were clawing into the shitty ass bed sheets, the only ones I could afford at the time. My eyes were squeezed shut because I knew if I looked at him, I’d fucking combust--not exactly bad thing in these circumstances.  
“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!” I groaned and threw my head back, the heat was getting to be too much. Oikawa was draped over me, his nose nuzzled against the crook of my neck as he placed sloppy kisses along my jutting collar bones. I unlatched a hand from the sheets and threw it over my mouth, biting into the soft flesh suppressing a lecherous moan--I would not give this dick the satisfaction.

 

Oikawa bit down harshly and before I knew it my eyes were open and my hands were pinned away from my face.

“Stop hiding your voice Iwa!” He whined, a crimson flush blanketing his cheeks and tips of his ears. Oikawa always had this ever-present breathless look whenever we had sex, sometimes I’d feel like making it worse. I guess today was one of those days.  
I pull my hands from his grasp and instead pull him down, his lips connecting with mine. The kiss is heated and slow. He takes his time exploring my mouth and I enthusiastically let him, occasionally humming in content. He pulls away panting, his heated breaths fanning my face. A goofy smile grows and graces his lips, I pull him back down the slightest bit. Kissing the corners of his mouth, his nose, his jaw, his forehead. I kiss him all over because fuck I love this dick and I don’t know what I’d do without him.

 

“Hajime, can I put it in?” Oikawa asks, his right leg doing little kicking motions into the bed. I just turn my head to the side in embarrassment, a small yes escaping my lips. “Shit, I’m going to show you just how much I love you.” Oikawa flashes me a giddy smile as he gets the lube and a condom. I sit up a little and shake my head.

 

“No condom, we’re both clean so it should be fine,” I mutter. Oikawa nods excitedly and climbs back on the bed, once again draping himself over me. Suddenly one of his slicked fingers are in me and then two. A keening, needy moan escapes my lips and Oikawa chuckles. He adds a third finger and next thing I know I’m fucking myself on my boyfriend’s fingers, and this totally is not enough.  
“Tooru. Tooru. Tooru! Fuck, I need you.” I cup my hands on his cheeks and stare into his eyes, he flushes even redder if that's actually possible.

 

“Okay, here I go,” Oikawa leans in and kisses me as he pushes in. A mewls escapes my lips but is easily swallowed by our passionate kissing. My hips meet up with his thrusts, slow and steady.  
Filthy moans escape my lips any time he hits a particular spot and whenever I tighten around him he groans and buries his head in my neck. I tangle my hands through his brown locks and tug.

 

“I’m gonna cum,” I moan out. Oikawa’s thrusts become erratic and suddenly I’m feeling short of breath and my moans are becoming higher in volume. “I love you Tooru.”  
One more thrust and I cum, white flashing over my vision and hands once again tugging at the setter’s hair.

 

“Fuck Hajime, you’re so perfect.” Oikawa keeps erratically thrusting before he pulls out and cums over my chest. He pulls himself up from my neck and places a tender kiss on my forehead.

 

He laughs, “we should probably take a shower.”

 

“Yeah, probably,” I mumble contently.


End file.
